Smallville Along time ago we use to be friends
by JewelieLynn
Summary: When two worlds collide Clark Kent and Lex Luthor create a friendship that Legends are made of. Lionel decides that after Lex causes some trouble The Kent farm will be a perfect place for his son to learn some responsibility. Yet, will Lionel's plan backfire and Lex rebel more? I do not own any of the characters from Smallville no Copywrite infringement. Discipline fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, So I had this idea in my head for a couple of weeks. I always loved Smallville and the relationship between Clark and Lex. So I imagined a world where they met as teenagers. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, hip replacement surgery went well for those asking. As I heal I get to work on this story, which makes me happy! Hope you're all well.**

Flashing blue and red lights overtook the night sky, and the sound of sirens blared in Lex's ears as he tried to push the car door open. As he looked around at the shattered shards of glass and his friends head gashed open, pouring out red blood, he knew this would end badly. He heard a small voice coming from outside the car, "Sir, how much have you had to drink tonight?" He knew from past experiences not to answer but counted the drinks in his mind. 4 beers, two shots of whiskey and some sipping scotch….he was fine to drive though, wasn't he?

His father's hand had caused a fierce stinging upon his left cheek and brought tears to his eyes. "I've had enough Lex! I'm done playing games with you and cleaning up your messes! I had to pay for the police department to look the other way, again!" Lionel yelled and he roughly grabbed Lex's bicep. Lex glared at his father trying his best to look him in the eyes with no fear, "You're good at paying people off aren't you! That's why you work so much and never see me right? So, what's the problem?" Lex yelled enraged that his father was complaining about money.

Lionel felt the urge to slap his ungrateful son again, "You will march yourself up those stairs and pack a bag! You're leaving and another word, I'll take you down to the police station and have you thrown into jail." Lex glared at his father but knew he wasn't bluffing and turned towards the mansion's stairs. As he packed his toothbrush, he looked in the mirror at a red handprint blooming across his cheek. He couldn't help but let some tears escape from his eyes…..

He hated the idea that his father had decided to send him to Smallville to work on The Kent Farm this summer. Lex wasn't sure that crashing his Porsche while on a bender was a good idea because it had spawned this grotesque punishment. Who were these people? How'd his father meet them? Lex had planned this summer to go to Greece and party, he scuffed his shoe in the dirt, silently rebelling against the punishment. Not that it had mattered, his father didn't even notice him or give him any attention while talking with some woman.

Lionel had met Martha last summer while he was surveying the new plant and had spontaneously decided to stop at the local farmers market. Martha was running a small produce stand with her son and she was a simple woman, yet beautiful. They had developed a sort of friendship that day, as Martha now provided the mansion with produce every couple weeks.

As Lex looked down at the soft brown dirt, the hole he had been working on with his shoe was getting to be a pretty good size. Suddenly, he was unexpectedly jolted forward, someone had run into him. He looked up from the dirt driveway, trying to find out who ran into him, so he could seek revenge. He heard a noise prompting him to look down, he saw a mop of brown hair and realized it was a child. He looked maybe ten or eleven and anyone else he would have yelled at, but the child looked remorseful.

"Watch where you're going," Lex grumbled annoyed.

The child didn't answer, and it caused Lex to roll his eyes. Great, a mute would also be staying on this farm with him. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, seeing a tall man in a flannel jacket with golden blonde hair. He was covered in loose dirt, tucking his tan work gloves in his back pocket. The man approached the boy putting his big hands on his little shoulders, "Clark, this is Mr. Luthor and he'll be staying with us this summer. We talked about that this morning at breakfast, remember?" His voice was gentle, and Lex found it endearing if he was being honest with himself. His own father never talked to him in a cool, calm demeanor and it was nice to see a father/son relationship that wasn't dysfunctional.

The boy shook his head yes, and the man patted his back gently. "Well Clark, son, when we run into someone what do we say?" He prompted. Lex started to become impatient with this Little House on the Prairie display but something about Clark's glistening green eyes made him intrigued. Clark looked up staring into Lex's blue eyes, "I'm really sorry I ran into you Mr. Luthor and if you want, because I was rude, I won't have dessert tonight, as an I'm sorry. You can have my pie too if you want." He said shyly. The farmer chuckled dryly, and Lex found himself grinning as well.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Clark, I'm Lex and its okay, you can have your pie." He smiled. Lex had a brother once, Julian but that brought to much pain to the teenager's heart. He pushed the thought out of his mind, but Clark reminded him of how much Lex wished he had a brother to play with growing up. Lionel had finished talking with Martha and walked over, grasping Lex's shoulder tightly. To tightly and Lex tensed up, 'Well, Lex, these kind people have agreed to have you on as a worker this summer. You will behave yourself and do as they ask or I can promise you, son, you won't like the outcome if you don't. I've given them permission to treat you as their own if you understand what I'm saying?"

Lex looked at his father bewildered by what he was insinuating and looked at the Kents. "Well Dad, are you going to keep me intrigued by the riddle you're speaking or tell me what you mean?" Lionel slapped Lex's shoulder, "Well son, how about you treat these fine folks with the respect they deserve, and you'll never have to find out." Lex rolled his eyes and reached into the trunk of the car, grabbing his suitcases. Jonathan approached Lex taking one of his two suitcases, "I'm Jonathan Kent and you've met Clark. This is my wife Martha and we're happy to have you join us for the summer." Lex looked at Jonathan and smirked, 'I'm sure you're enjoying the money my father gave you to take me in."

Jonathan took one of the heavy black suitcases and walked over to where Martha was standing, "Well, actually, he isn't going to be paying us but explained your need to stay busy because of the trouble you've been finding lately. I also, don't appreciate your attitude, so that's one young man. Don't get to three, or else you won't like the consequence."

Lex was further confused what the man was talking about but looked at his father. Lionel gave his son a brief awkward hug and nodded his head at the Kents. He then, without a word got into the town car and as he was leaving the tires kicked up dirt into Lex's face. Martha clapped her hands together, "Well, I guess we better get you all settled in and you can unpack. Dinner will be at 5 tonight and we're having fried chicken. I hope that's okay?" Martha hummed. Lex liked that Martha seemed sweet, "I heard there's pie for dessert, and I am not usually allowed fried foods, but it sounds amazing. Thank you ." They all walked into the farmhouse and Jonathan showed Lex to the bedroom upstairs. He gave Lex a small tour of where their bedroom was and Clarks. Eventually leading to a room at the opposite end of the hall and across from the bathroom.

"Here's your room and I know it's a bit small, but it overlooks the land. We just put a new bed in here recently Clarks been having his friend Pete staying over for sleepovers." Jonathan smiled to himself. Lex was confused about why this stranger was sharing information with him that he simply didn't care about, but he politely listened. He was determined to prove his Dad wrong, that he wasn't some hellion that had to be tamed this summer and wanted to prove that to The Kent's. "Well Mr. Kent thank you for showing me around and I'll just unpack now if that's okay and get settled in." Lex smiled hoping Mr. Kent would go away so he could take a drink from the bottle of scotch he had brought.

This Leave it to Beaver lifestyle was just too much for him and he needed something to take the edge off. Jonathan looked at Lex and became suspicious because his father had described Lex as a manipulative young man, who needed guidance. Lionel admitted to him and Martha, that because of the demands of his job he wasn't able to rise to the occasion. Yet, after meeting Lionel he hoped that he was just a neglectful parent and Lex was a good kid. Lex had a kindness about him, but Jonathan decided to make things clear, "That's a great plan and Lex listen, there are rules in our house. We're up every morning at 6 a.m. doing our chores, such as feeding the animals and tending to the horses and chickens. We don't allow swearing and we don't like liars. A man is only as good as his word and if you use to drink with friends, we definitely don't allow that. You're only 16 and I expect you to follow these rules or else I'm afraid you won't like the outcome."

Lex was still annoyed by the insinuation something ominous would happen if he broke these rules and decided to just ask and stop dancing around the idea of what would happen if he ended up in trouble. As he began to ask there was a light knock on the slightly opened door, "Ummm Dad," it was a quiet shy voice. "What is it, Clark?" Jonathan had asked patiently. "Mom asked if you could help her in the kitchen." Clark walked all the way in the room now and Lex smiled to himself. He'd never been that shy as a child but found it endearing. "Alright son, why don't you see if Lex needs help unpacking." Clark smiled up at his Dad excited because he wanted to hear about Lex's glamorous life. He was rich and in Clark's mind that meant he'd probably had a lot of adventures.

Lex was annoyed because this meant he couldn't have the drink he wanted and would have to hide the bottle of scotch he brought from Clark. Jonathan walked out and Lex handed Clark the smaller suitcase, which contained some books and his collection of shoes. "So, Lex, are you mad you're here?" Lex was surprised Clark had the nerve to ask, "No not angry or mad I'm here. This honestly seems like a peaceful place. It's not the way I wanted to spend my summer but it's better than my Fathers second option, me going to jail."

Clark looked at him confusion written on his face, "Jail? Why would you go to jail?" Lex looked at Clark, who was neatly putting his shoes away in the closet and didn't want to taint his idea of who Lex was. "Oh, just some trouble I ran into at school. So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Clark knew Lex was avoiding the question but decided to play along. "Well, I like to play hoops outside when my friend Pete comes to visit! We also have a lake near bye we fish and swim in." The young boy was excited that maybe Lex would want to hang out since Pete was gone this summer. He was visiting his grandparents in Metropolis and wouldn't be back until after school started. "That sounds fun Clark we should definitely go to the lake; I've never been fishing before."

While Clarks back was turned organizing the shoes, Lex hid the bottle of scotch under his pillow and put the rest of his clothes in the empty dresser. Clark started talking about all the chores they have to do in the morning and now it'd go faster to get them done because Lex was here. "Boys dinners ready! Please wash up and come down." As the boys descended down the stairs Martha felt a feeling of joy wash over her. She had always wanted a noisy home full of children and just hearing Clark laugh at something Lex said made her so happy.

As they sat at the old wooden oak table, she put the food in the center of the table and laughter filled the room. Lex was telling a story of how he and some school friends tried to cook fried chicken once and nearly set his father's mansion on fire. That's why he wasn't allowed to have fried foods. It was comical and she learned Lex's love for food and cooking. As they finished eating Jonathan told the boys that he needed help mending a fence and the project would most likely take all day. Lex thought to himself that this would be his chance to show Mr. Kent that he was a hard worker.

"Dad, I wanted to see tomorrow if I could show Lex the lake?" Clark had piped in. He hadn't been able to do anything fun this summer yet, and if he was being honest, mending the fence all day sounded boring. "Sorry son, there won't be time tomorrow because we really need to finish the fence. Lex is here to work this summer and maybe just maybe, Sunday you can show him the lake if you guys work hard this week." It was only Monday and a week to Clark seemed like a lifetime away. Clark could feel himself getting angry because he wanted to hang out with Lex. He wanted to show Lex he was fun to hang around and ask Lex questions he didn't want his parents to hear. About girls in particular because he had a crush on Lana Lang his neighbor. Lex would know how to talk to girls, unlike his parents who said he was too young to worry about such things.

"No Dad! I want to show him tomorrow." Clark's voice rose. Lex's eyes darted from father to son and started to feel awkward about what was unfolding in front of him. Clark had seemed like a shy reserved child but now he was seeing another side of the boy, that frankly reminded him of himself. Lionel would have started yelling at Lex at this point, but Jonathan put his big hand over Clarks, "I'm sorry you're disappointed Clark but I've said no and that's final. That's one Clark because I don't like when you yell at me." Jonathan's voice was soft and patient. Clark tugged his hand away from his fathers and his face was scrunched, "No Dad, Mom, please tell him it's not fair!" Clark yelled again looking at Martha.

Martha could feel a tantrum coming on from her son and she knew those never ended well. Clark was usually so well behaved, but she had a feeling he was trying to show off in front of Lex. "Clark, listen to your father and Sunday you guys can go. I'll even pack you guys lunch so you can stay out there and fish." Lex thought that sounded fine to him, but he tried to stay out of what was unfolding. "That's stupid, I want to go tomorrow." Jonathan looked at his defiant son, "That's two Clark, do you want to get to three or are you done?" Clark felt out of control and angry. He just didn't understand why his simple request was getting so much pushback. Lex was surprised by Clark's outrage, but the most shocking thing was The Kent's patience with their son.

He knew Lionel would have gotten up by now and would have slapped Lex across his face, telling him to grow up. His father has no patience for petulance, and he was intrigued what happened when Mr. Kent got to three? Martha got up from the table and sighed, grabbing dinner plates. Lex stood up and started to help her and unexpectedly Clark threw his fork on his plate making a loud clanking noise startling everyone. "Alright son, that's three. Your Mother and I are really disappointed in your behavior young man. Please excuse yourself from the table and go to your room." Jonathan's voice was stern but not angry. Lex really felt bad for Clark but at the same time shocked by his behavior.

Clark looked at Jonathan and it seemed his mood had shifted to remorseful, "Dad, I'm sorry for my behavior but I just wanted to hang out with Lex." His voice was small, and he looked at his Mom. Jonathan got up and Lex thought this is the moment he'd slap Clark. Instead, he was shocked when Clark stood up also and his Dad embraced him. "Well son, thank you for recognizing that but you had plenty of warnings. So, no dessert for you tonight and we will still be having a talk upstairs. So, go get a shower and you're in your room for the rest of the evening."

Lex wasn't sure what to make of the scene in front of him but didn't dare ask. It was none of his business and he brought the rest of the dishes to the sink. Martha put a hand on Lex's shoulder, "Clark will be fine, I have a feeling he's trying to impress you." Lex didn't know at the time, but worry was written all over his face. Clark walked over to Martha, "I'm sorry Mom and if we can go Sunday, I'd appreciate your help." He looked up his eyes looked sad and remorseful. Martha hugged him, "I'll still help Clark but I'm sorry it took you getting in trouble to stop your behavior. Please listen to your father and get a shower. While you guys talk, I'll show Lex the horses."

Clark had a tear slide down his face and Martha kissed his forehead. Lex was even more confused why talking to his Dad would make him cry. What was going on he wondered? Clark marched up the stairs with a sense of gloom following him…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm not sure anyone's' reading this and if you are please leave a review. It just helps me feel like I should press on and post more chapters. This also is a different universe where Clark is 10 almost 11 and Lex is 16 almost 17. I loved the relationship between the two main characters of Smallville they had so much brotherly/bromance chemistry. Oh, Lex…..how I wish The Kent's could have been your family…. **

Smallville Chapter 2

Martha linked her arm into Lex's and steered him out the kitchen door. They walked towards the barn where they kept the horses, as Jonathan climbed the stairs to Clark's room. The night sky glowed with beautiful orange light as the sun started to descend behind the mountains. The evening air was cool and crisp, "Mrs. Kent, I don't understand what's happening? Why are we out here? Should I be worried about Clark?" Martha stopped at the entrance of the barn door and looked at Lex, "Well sweetheart, there are consequences in our family when rules are broken even though Clark was remorseful afterward. Jonathan still needs to talk to him about his behavior and make sure he understands that what he did was wrong."

Lex was confused that if all Jonathan was going to do was talk to Clark, why they left the house? As they walked into the barn Lex was surprised to see horses in the stalls and Martha led Lex to her white stallion, Thunder. The horse was breathtakingly beautiful, and Lex reached out rubbing its soft mane. Martha pulled a carrot from her jacket pocket handing it to Lex and the horse was delighted to accept the treat; Lex gently patted the horse as it gobbled the carrot. "This horse is gorgeous Mrs. Kent and very well taken care of. A stallion, right?" Martha smiled and put her hand on Lex's shoulder, "I didn't know you liked horses?" she smiled. "We have horses at the mansion because my Mom was an equestrian and I learned how to ride when I was five. I still ride occasionally because it reminds me of her, I still miss her sometimes." Lex's voice cracked and he looked down in shame, for his emotions according to his father was a weakness.

"Oh Lex, I'm so sorry to hear about your Mother. I'm sure she loved you a lot and if you ever want to talk more about it, I'm here to listen." She smiled gently and rubbed Lex's back to comfort him. Lex hadn't been comforted since the day his Mom died three years ago and he soaked up all the love Martha was showing towards him. He didn't know Martha yet, but she seemed patient and kind. Lex was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a noise behind them, and Jonathan appeared. He was so wrapped up in the moment he had actually forgotten why they were outside in the first place.

Martha walked towards Jonathan and had a grimace on her face, "How'd it go?" She put her hand on Jonathan's shoulder, "It was fine, and I'll talk to you about it later. Clarks upset but he's sorry and I think you should go talk to him, honey." Martha nodded her head and looked back at Lex, "I'll see you inside, and we still have dessert if you're interested." Lex looked at Martha smiling and went back to rubbing the horses' ears. He still felt bewildered about what happened to Clark, but a part of him knew it wasn't his business. He looked forward to tonight when he could lure himself to sleep with the scotch.

Jonathan came over to Lex, "I'm sorry about Clark's behavior earlier, he just gets excited when new people are around." Lex chuckled, "He seemed like such a shy kid at first, but he's a little chatterbox when you get to know him." Jonathan smiled at Lex, "Well, I'm happy you and Clark seem to be getting along I think he got carried away at dinner. So, how are you doing?" He attempted to pat Lex's shoulder, but Lex pulled away. Lex felt bad that he responded so coldly, but his father didn't show affection. His Mom was the only one who showed him affection, just like Martha had and it's what he felt comfortable with. This was new territory for Lex, and he looked at Jonathan, "Sorry, just ummm my fathers not into showing affection and I think for my first night, this has been a lot to take in."

Lex wasn't sure why he was being so open with Jonathan but for some reason, he trusted the man. He had shown Lex so far, that he was kind and patient. "That's okay Lex I understand, my father was the same way and I wanted my children to know that I loved them. When Clark would fall or cry because he was sad, I made sure he knew it was okay to have his father hug him and help make the situation better. Just the same as I'm telling you now Lex, please don't hide you're your feelings son, there's no shame in them."

Lex nodded his head agreeing with the man and held onto the endearing term, son. He'd only just met the man, but he'd wished his father had the same compassion. Jonathan smiled at Lex and they heard footsteps turning to see Clark walking into the barn. "Mom said to come in for dessert and I'm really sorry Lex for ruining dinner." Clark said meekly and Jonathan smiled, "Well, I'll meet you guys inside and Clark, you can still have dessert with us. All's forgiven son and tomorrows a new day." As he passed Clark, he felt Clark wrap himself around his waist. Jonathan kissed his forehead hugging him back and then continued to the house.

As Lex said goodbye to the horse, he approached Clark and even though he was new to it, he placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. He noticed Clark's bloodshot red eyes, "Are you okay? It's okay about dinner, my old man and I have had plenty of disagreements. It's nothing that offended me and when we can, we will hang out, just you and I, okay?" Lex was sincere and felt bad for Clark but was happy he'd be joining them for dessert. Clark smiled so big at Lex and felt maybe he hadn't blown it after all. That maybe Lex would still want to be friends like his Mom said. "I'm okay now, I just got a lecture from my Dad and extra chores to do."

Lex smiled, "Well, that doesn't seem too bad Clark, I think you got off pretty easy. Especially, because you can have dessert with us now."

Clark blushed and looked down at the ground, he couldn't tell Lex what really happened. He'd think Clark was a baby and he wasn't, because he was almost 11. Lex didn't press the matter and they started walking towards the house across the luscious green field. When they reached the house, Martha had set slices of homemade apple pie down on the oak table and they all sat down.

"Well guys, tomorrow I'll be getting you up at 6 a.m. to help me with the chores before we start mending the fence." Jonathan expected Lex to protest but instead saw him shaking his head, yes and Martha got up taking the empty plates to the sink. Clark asked Lex if he wanted to play a couple games of 21 before bed and Lex accepted the challenge. Before they knew it, the small family was heading off to bed at 9 and Lex closed his bedroom door. He waited as he heard Martha telling Clark goodnight and then his room door opened after a light knock.

"Goodnight Lex, is there anything you need?" Martha smiled at him kindly and Lex felt guilty. "No Mrs. Kent, I'm all set. Thank you for everything tonight and I'll see you bright and early." He forced a smile. "No problem Lex and I'll make sure there's hot coffee for you in the morning. Sleep well sweetie." As she shut the door Lex pulled a bottle of Black labeled scotch from under his pillow and unscrewed the top.

For a moment before he took the first swig, he felt a pang of guilt, and for him, that was an unusual feeling. He always felt justified in his drinking before because his father was absent most of the time and never cared what Lex did, until he had to clean up his mess. Lex reminded himself that's why he was here because his father was fixing another one of his mistakes. So he closed his eyes, letting the bitter liquid wash away his sins and eventually passed out, into a deep sleep…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! First, thank you Ponygirlrunner25 for all the amazing sweet reviews! It makes writing worth it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and its such a conflicting topic. Do you discipline someone else's child? Or is that not okay? Lex, I always thought with guidance could have been such an amazing person. What do you guys think? **

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up…" Martha's soft voice rang in Jonathan's ear and he smiled. He rolled over grabbing Martha's hand gently pulling her into a kiss and she laughed. "I'm up Mrs. Kent and I think we should stay in bed a little longer this morning." Jonathan grinned. Jonathan walked down the hallway opening Clark's bedroom door and went over to his son, who was wrapped in his red comforter, gently shaking his shoulder. Clark's eyes fluttered open and he smiled looking up at his father, "Morning Dad, I'm up." Jonathan ran his hand through his son's chestnut brown hair, "Daaaad." Clark whined. Jonathan chuckled at how his boy was growing up and it wasn't cool to show him affection anymore. "Alright son, I'll see you in the barn to feed the animals before we have breakfast." Jonathan smiled and headed to Lex's room where he debated knocking first. He decided this was his home so there was no need to knock and opened the door. Lex was sleeping peacefully but as he approached the sleeping boy, he noticed that Lex was clutching something to his chest.

He slowly walked over, trying not to startle the boy and he felt his blood pressure rise as he realized Lex was holding a half-empty bottle of what he assumed was either whiskey or scotch. He had every intention of ripping it out of the boys' hands, but he heard Lex mumbling something. "Please Dad, it was an accident and you're never home," Lex mumbled and Jonathan felt almost as if he was invading the boys' privacy and debated waking him up. He heard the boy whimper, "No, don't hit me again, please Dad let me go, you're hurting me!" Lex shouted. He saw tears slide from Lex's eyes and Jonathan heard enough.

He gently shook Lex's shoulder and tugged the bottle out of his hands. Lex woke up startled not remembering where he was and scooted away from Jonathan, pushing himself back into the wall. He looked at Jonathan wide-eyed, "Oh, Mr. Kent, I'm sorry, I forgot where I was for a minute." Lex hastily wiped tears from his cheek and then fixated his eyes on the bottle Jonathan was holding. Jonathan looked at the young face before him, and he knew if this was Clark, he'd probably handle this differently. "Young man, didn't we have a talk about the rules in my home? This," Jonathan shook the bottle of scotch in front of Lex's face, "Is not allowed in my home. Get dressed and come out to help us with the morning chores."

Lex felt a familiar fear clutch his stomach and refuse to let go. Lionel would have dealt with Lex right away and likely would have struck him. His father was quick-tempered and never had control when he dealt with Lex and his petulance. So, because of his own father, Lex felt a sense of fear and Jonathan could sense the boy was scared, "Lex, you're in trouble but we will work this out son, and in our house, we talk things out first before punishments decided. Now, put on some jeans and a t-shirt Clark will show you what needs to be done outside." Lex blushed not sure what Jonathan heard when he was having his nightmare. Jonathan's voice wasn't angry though or threatening so he started to relax a little and Jonathan headed downstairs to talk to Martha.

A few minutes later the boys came down and Jonathan told Clark to take Lex outside to feed the animals and show him the morning chores. As the boys headed outside the side screen door slammed shut. Jonathan turned to Martha, holding the half drank bottle of scotch, "I found Lex this morning holding this bottle of scotch as he slept and I'm pretty sure he drank this to fall asleep last night." He sighed heavily. Martha pursed her lips looking incredibly displeased. "Well Jon, maybe we should call his father to come and get him?" Jonathan looked up at his beautiful wife and was confused. She was never one to give up easily and Lex was here because he needed help to get on a good path. "Honey, I heard Lex this morning mumbling while asleep about Lionel hitting him. I don't think we should give up on him, we knew he was troubled."

Martha put her hand over Jon's, "I just don't know how we can discipline someone else's child Jon and Clarks so young and impressionable. I don't want Clark to think drinking is okay but if you feel like we can help Lex then," she sighed heavily, "let's try." Jonathan smiled at his wife and knew what he had to do. Clark was outside showing Lex how to milk the cows and where to put the milk once it was evacuated from the cows. Lex knew he was in trouble and decided to do anything and everything that was asked from him to get in the Kents good graces. He really liked the Kent's and how kind they'd been to him. As he milked the cow, he turned to Clark who was supervising him, "So Clark, when you get in trouble with your Dad, do you uhm, get grounded?"

Lex had a ball of guilt in the pit of his stomach and even though he came off as defiant, and entitled especially to his father, he used it as a defense mechanism to mask his fear. Something about Clark though made him feel like it was safe to be open and honest. Clark was confused by the question but saw this as an opportunity to talk to Lex, "Sometimes," Clark was embarrassed to say the truth and luckily his Dad came in at that moment. "You guys almost finished? Mom says breakfast is ready." Jonathan walked over resting his hand on his son's shoulder. "We're done Dad and I'm starving." Jonathan chuckled, "You're always hungry Clark. Lex, you ready to go inside?" Lex smiled, "Yes sir."

Lex was proud of himself that he learned how to milk a cow and that he had helped Clark do the morning chores. He wanted to prove to the Kent's he wasn't just a rich kid who was dropped off as punishment but that he was actually useful. All his life Lex just wanted to feel like he belonged and after the meteor shower, he really felt hopeless. Unconsciously Lex rubbed his bald head walking into the house for breakfast and he felt tears sting at his eyes. He pushed his thoughts away though and sat at the small table. Martha had really outdone herself with waffles and bacon. She even had homemade biscuits with a gravy boat and at first, he thought it was too much food. Then he saw Clark piling his plate and he chuckled to himself.

Martha felt uneasy about the Lex situation and when she heard Lex laugh, she felt quick to anger, "What's funny Lex?" Her tone had an edge to it and Lex felt like maybe he had offended Martha. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just was surprised how much Clark eats! He's such a small kid but now I get why you've made so much food." He smirked. Jonathan was surprised by his wife's dismay towards Lex and he started laughing, "Well, he is a growing boy and you should get your food before he eats it all."

Jonathan's laughter was enough to snap Martha out of her mood towards Lex and she knew that her anger was really towards Lionel. She thought she knew the man after the year of delivering his produce and talking with him occasionally. She never pegged him for a man that would hit his child. Martha laid her warm hand over Lex's, "I'm sorry sweetheart, please get some food and would you like that coffee I promised you?" Lex smiled, "It's okay, it is early, and I'd love some Mrs. Kent." Lex reached in, getting a waffle and bacon trying to relax. His muscles were a little sore already from the chores because he wasn't used to manual labor. He felt so lucky he didn't have a hangover from the bottle of scotch, but he still feared how Jonathan would handle the situation.

Lex finished eating and sat back looking at the Kents and longed for a normal family. His father was always working and when he wasn't Lex feared the man. He was starved for attention from his father but only knew one way to get it and this one time though, he didn't mind his father's punishment. "Martha, do you and Clark want to tend to the horses?" Jonathan cleared his throat. Clark looked at his father confused because that was one of the last chores they did, "But Dad we usually…" As he looked at his Mom it was like a lightbulb clicked, "Oh," he sighed.

He felt bad for Lex but got up helping to clear the table and Lex looked baffled. What was going on? "Lex, I think there may be a thing or two we need to talk about….alone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! I don't if anyone's reading this one, but I like the characters and story. Please enjoy and review if you can. Have a great day ya'll.**

Chapter 4:

Lex sat back in his wooden chair and squirmed a little feeling Jonathans eyes on him. He knew he was in trouble but wasn't sure what that meant in the Kent household. He grazed his forehead with the back of his hand and felt himself calming down. After the incident in the cornfield when he was a boy, Lex had picked up the bad habit of soothing his nervousness by running his hand through what would have been his red Irish locks of hair.

Jonathan looked at the teenage boy in front of him and was happy to see that Lex was nervous and not putting up a rebellious front. Lex looked so young and Jonathan knew then that the decision he made was the right one. "Lex, I'm really disappointed in your decision to drink and I'm not sure what your father would do." Lex dropped his head and looked down at his feet in a silent acceptance that he messed up. He dreaded to hear that Mr. Kent would probably send him back to Lionel.

"I know that if you were Clark, I'd blister his behind and he'd be grounded." Lex's head shot up and he looked at Jonathan with wide eyes. Blister his behind? Did that mean Clark got spanked? He was a child after all, and they were on a farm. That was probably normal, but Lex was confused. When he was four, his Mom thought it was funny that Lex approached his Father asking for a spanking. Lex had thrown a stuffed animal at his Mom in protest of eating peas and felt guilty. Lionel at first was confused and taken aback by his young son's request but his Mom just laughed at how adorable Lex looked.

Lex thought back to that moment and his father lightly patted his bottom and sent him back to his Mother laughing. After his Mom died though, his Father became someone else and had no problem striking his son. Jonathan cleared his throat, "So, I'll give you a choice, you can either have me discipline you or be sent home?" Jonathan wanted Lex to stay but since he wasn't his son, he didn't want to force punishment upon the boy.

Lex brought his hands up to his face feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment at the idea of getting a spanking. In only one day on the farm, he knew he wanted to stay all summer until boarding school started and knew if Lionel came to get him, he'd have a miserable summer. At least here he could hang out with Clark and be a part of a real family. "I've, umm, never been spanked before and I'm too old." He was embarrassed. Jonathan tried to hide his smirk from the boy, "Well, you're never too old to learn right from wrong and son, it's really your choice."

Lex perked up when he heard Jonathan call him a son because maybe he didn't ruin things yet. Maybe he wasn't just a disappointment like his father suggested and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Mr. Kent, I'm sorry I disappointed you and betrayed your trust," Lex felt like someone had turned up the heat in the house as he began to sweat, "I'll take whatever punishment you see fit." The words slowly rolled off his tongue and he almost regretted his decision but knew that returning home wasn't an option. His father made it clear that he needed to make this summer work and he didn't want to face the wrath of Lionel.

Jonathan nodded his head and got up from the table motioning for Lex to head up the stairs. As they entered the bedroom Lex nervously looked at Jonathan who was getting pillows and placing them in the center of the bed. He was perplexed at first, "So Lex, just so there are no surprises I'm going to be spanking you today for drinking and lying. I want you to bend over the pillows on the bed and we can talk after your punishments over."

Lex wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and walked over to the pillows like a man walking to the gallows. Jonathan started undoing his belt pulling it through the loops of his worn-out blue jeans. His belt was broken in brown leather that he usually reserved for the worst offenses. Clark had only been spanked with it twice, but Lex was older. He had hoped once the boy felt the bitter sting of the belt, he wouldn't feel the need to keep misbehaving.

Lex's eyes bulged as he saw the belt and silently told himself that he wasn't a child and could handle a stupid belt. Hell, he handled his Fathers fists just fine, so this was just a walk in the park. He felt Jonathan's hand on his lower back holding him in place. "Lex Luthor, listen good, you are too young to be drinking and drowning your sorrows in a bottle of scotch. I understand life gets hard and the easy way out is to drink but it takes a real man to talk his feelings out." With that, Jonathan rose the worn-out strip of leather and brought it crashing down on the seat of Lex's jeans. Lex sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth.

The burn was slow-building and uncomfortable but as the belt made its way down again Lex felt himself grabbing the comforter. The 5th swat had Lex crying out, "Please! I won't drink anymore, I promise." He cried out. The pain felt as if fire ants were biting his ass and the sting was intense. Tears flowed freely at the 9th swat and then a new pain blossomed where thigh met butt. It caused Lex to scream out and in quick concession, Jonathan laid down the last three swats to the delicate area.

Lex couldn't catch his breath and deep guttural sobs erupted from his chest. He was wrong this punishment felt as if his ass was on fire and a deep throbbing emerged. He reached his hand back to rub the sting out and Jonathan caught his hand. "No Lex, I'm sorry son but no rubbing and I really hope you learned a lesson here." Lex nodded his head and Jonathan grabbed his shoulders helping him up. Lex turned seeking comfort from the man, something his own father never granted him. He threw his tear-stained face into Jonathan's shoulder and continued to cry hiccupping, "I'm sorry, and I won't ever do it again. Please ddon't send me away!"

Jonathan was taken aback by Lex's plea and held the boy in a tight hug. He rested his chin on the shaking boy's bald head and rubbed his back. "Lex, all's forgiven and son, you're stuck with us all summer long. Just know though, if you mess up again, I'll be there to correct you. I might have just met you, but I think you're a good kid Lex." Lex pulled away looking up at the man and nodded his head. His father had told him time and time again he wasn't worth it but maybe, just maybe, he was worth it.


End file.
